


Blood Raining Night: Rewritten

by nevastar2



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Aza - Fandom, Blood Raining Night, Elfen Lied, Hellsing, Hetalia: Axis Powers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Minna - Fandom, Sensei Hanayubi, Vocaloid, Yuki - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Blood, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Humans, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Vampires, multi fandom, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevastar2/pseuds/nevastar2
Summary: Based off the infamous fanfiction written by Ms. Reicheru on Deviantart and Fanfiction.Net, Blood Raining Night: Rewritten is a revamped version of the original fanfiction and fanime. Follow the adventures of Reicheru and her friends as they take revenge on Reicheru's father and his team for all of the damage they've caused, and to protect Reicheru's life as it is threanted by multiple people. But, a special surprise is waiting on Reicheru, but is she really built for it?The Original fanfiction links: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8174397/1/Blood-Raining-Nighthttps://www.deviantart.com/reicheru-ketsuekiIF THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF BLOOD RAINING NIGHT DOES NOT APPROVE OF THIS PROJECT, IT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IMMEDIATELY UPON REQUEST!
Relationships: Korra/Sesshoumaru, Lucy/Reicheru's Dad, Minna/Sensei Hanayubi, Reicheru/Denmark, Reicheru/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blood Raining Night: Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Raining Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634105) by Reicheru-Ketsueki. 



> IF THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF BLOOD RAINING NIGHT DOES NOT APPROVE OF THIS PROJECT, IT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IMMEDIATELY UPON REQUEST!

The blue sky shone it’s lights down into the home of Reicheru, waking her up while still reflecting on her porcelain face. The sunlight felt oddly familiar today, and it woke Reicheru up with a sense of uneasiness. It was a nostalgic feeling, it was a feeling of doom coming up to shake her when she least expected it. Thinking it was nothing, Reicheru finally opened her eyes to the sweet smell of her human lover, Denmark.

“Denny, you awake?” Reicheru asked groggily as she stretched her limbs. Denmark turned to face his beautiful girlfriend, his one and only love for the past several years of their life. He smiled, taking in all of her beautiful features.

“Mhm. I had a rather...interesting dream last night.” Denmark sighed. Reicheru looked at him, visibly curious.

“It was about you and the Yakuza...again.” Denmark looked away bashfully as Reicheru sighed.

“Denny, you don’t have to worry about me so much. I’m a professional, I know how to care for myself. I’m not a teenager anymore.” She pouted. Denmark let out a nervous laugh.

  
“I know, I know. I’m not really experienced in that stuff, so I worry. You’re only 18 and working for the Yakuza, I just don’t wanna see you get hurt,” He said. After seeing Reicheru’s annoyed facial expression, he sighed.

“Or maybe it’s nothing. The dream wasn’t that important anyways.” He said, It was obvious he was just trying to cover up something bigger about his dream, and it was obvious what it was too. But Reicheru decided to ignore it as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

“Well, I need to get ready for work now. I’ll be in the shower.” Reicheru said as she left the room.

_ Oh Denmark...I know that you don’t like Inuyasha at all, but to the point where our friendship haunts your dreams? You’re so silly... _ Reicheru thought.

✥ ✥ ✥

Reicheru was dressed and ready to go to work now. She was wearing a white-Japanese school girl outfit with a red skirt and tie, which was the mandatory uniform for the female Yakuza members. She carried a long shotgun on her back as she made her way into the woods. She could easily tell that this would be a very simple and  _ delicious _ assignment.

Amidst the dead silence of the woods, Reicheru heard a low cackle that echoed throughout the forest. She instantly got herself into defense mode, shotgun in hand.

“Hehe, I see a beautiful young woman who thinks  _ she  _ can kill  _ me! _ ” The witch then let out a disgustingly vile roar. 

“Well, I’ll be sure to kill her, such a waste!” The witch laughed as she came out from behind the trees.

“Well, Miss, you’re old and weak, so I don’t think that’s even gonna happen!” Reicheru yelled, smiling as she ran towards the old witch and slit open part of her cheek. 

The witch grunted and sent out multiple waves of a slow motion spell from her staff. Reicheru just barely dodged the waves coming at her, it seemed like this witch was much more powerful than she thought.

Reicheru then fired multiple bullets with her shotgun at the witch, but the witch had some sort of dome surrounding her that reflected the bullets. One of the bullets Reicheru shot bounced back and shot her in the arm that she used to hold her weapons.

Reicheru dropped her shotgun, and fell over trying to pick it back up. The witch loomed over her, her, cackling loud and spiteful. Reicheru let out a curse as the witch was about to cast a spell on her, until a loud crack was heard throughout the now dead quiet forest. 

The witch struggled for a moment, and eventually fell over as her head slid off her body. 

Reicheru looked up in confusion, but saw something much...much, much  _ worse _ in front of her.

The familiar black cloak, the strange nostalgic smell of blood, and worst of all-

His voice.

“Reicheru.” Was all it said to her before Reicheru started hysterically screaming.

Having flashbacks, Reicheru opened her eyes again to see the familiar figure looking down at her, covered in blood.

“D-daddy?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IF THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF BLOOD RAINING NIGHT DOES NOT APPROVE OF THIS PROJECT, IT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IMMEDIATELY UPON REQUEST!


End file.
